STARSTRUCK 2: LET'S GET REAL!
by Blondiva
Summary: what happens right after the dance? and what will become of the couple? can Jessica handle the fame? Read and find out in STARSTRUCK 2 LET'S GET REAL! -JessicaxChristopher
1. Chapter 1

STARSTRUCK 2: LET'S GET REAL

Chapter 1

A/N: So this is my second fanfiction YEAH! This is a sequel from the Disney movie STARSTRUCK. I love this movie every time I see this movie I cry really! Especially the part when Christopher came to the school dance to say sorry to Jessica and ask her on a date! So let's go one where the movie ended.

* * *

_Jessica puts on her sunglasses_

_"How do I look?" she asked smiling_

_"Like a superstar." Christopher answered_

_He smiled and puts on his sunglasses then he grabbed Jessica's hand and they slowly started to dance._

STARSTRUCK 2: LET'S GET REAL!

They already were dancing for a few hours when Christopher's best friend, who has already sang a lot of songs, interrupted

"Are you lovebirds finally done dancing?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

"Not really" Christopher answered and he let Jessica spin around. Jessica stopped him and smiled.

"I really have to go home." She said

"Why?" Christopher asked while giving her a sad face

"Because I promised my parents I will be home before midnight and it's already 23:30!"

"So that means we still have 25 minutes to dance!"

"I am not home in 5 minutes!

"20 minutes dancing then?"

"I'm going to find my sister." Jessica said and she walked away

Christopher watched how she disappeared into the crowd. Then he turned around and saw his best friend smiling at him.

"What?" Christopher asked

"She really is different." Stubby answered

Christopher looked at him confused. He was about to say something when stubby interrupted.

"Well… I'm already happy that my mate is back!" he said and he gave Christopher a bro hug.

Right after that Jessica came back while being pulled by her sister.

"Christopher!" Sara screamed.

"euuhh… Sara, right?" Christopher said

Sara nodded in happily "you promised that you would dance with me!" she said over exited

"You can't Sara we have to go home now! Or we will be late." Jessica said

"Don't stress so mush, little sister." Sara answered then she grabbed Christopher's arm and pulled him back on the dance floor.

"Is she always like that?" stubby asked

"Probably…." Jessica sighed

"You know it's going to be hard on you right?" stubby asked suddenly serious

"What do you mean?"

"You maybe not just an ordinary girl to Christopher but to the world, you are."

"I don't understand."

"It's a warning let's just say that your now an ordinary girl but soon enough you won't be."

"What do you think I'm Alexis Bender 2?"

"Of course not! But I am afraid that the world is going to make you like one."

Before Jessica could answer Christopher was back already.

"Shall we go?" he asked

"You're going to bring me home?"

"Yeah don't you want too?"

"N-no it's fine."

"Let's go then!" Christopher grabbed Jessica's hand and pulled her out of the dance room.

"Wait SARA! We can't just leave her" Jessica said while still being pulled by Christopher.

They were outside now.

"Don't worry I asked stubby to take care of her."

"If you told me that earlier I didn't have to look for her and pull her of the dance floor"

"hahaha sorry"

Now Christopher and Jessica are walking hand in hand on the way to the car.

"You brought a new car what is her name?" Jessica asked

"Why do you think it has a name? Christopher said

Jessica gave him that don't-play-with-me-and-tell-me-the-truth look. Christopher sighed.

"Fine her name is Alice."

"You got to be kidding me…."

"Just get into the car!" Christopher smiled

"Fine!" Jessica laughed

….When they both sat in the car and were driving….

"Where are you going to sleep actually? Did you booked a hotel or are you going back to LA?"

"Well.. I kind off hoped I could sleep at "garage de la Olsen's" for a while?

Jessica laughed "mmm I don't know the price has become a lot higher."

Christopher smiled back "I think I can pay it."

"I doubt it." Jessica said still laughing

When they reached Jessica's house Christopher walked her to the door.

"sooo.." he said

"sooo.."Jessica said

"Do you want to come in for a second or should I prepare the garage?" she asked

"No I'm actually good. I stay at the house of a friend of stubby."

"oww….. That's great!"

"Yeah…Well I was thinking that maybe tomorrow we can have our first date?" he asked being a little nervous

"S-sure that would be fun." Jessica said while smiling

"I will pick you up at eleven." he winked at her

Jessica smiled "yeah that's okay."

Christopher smiled "see you tomorrow."

Then he walked away to his car. He turned around one more time and waved at Jessica and then jumped in his car and drove away.

Jessica stood there staring at the direction the car went.

She sighed and grabbed her keys and opened the door. Before she could step into the house her sister was running to her.

"Shouldn't you already be in bed?" Jessica asked her. But Sara ignored the question

"What did he say? Did he ask you on a date? When I that date going to be? Should I say mom and dad that you're dating a superstar?"

Jessica sighed again and answered "yes he asked me on a date. I'm not going to tell you when and were because you will only stalk me. And don't tell anything to mom and dad!

Sara looked disappointed "why can't I tell mom and dad? Are going to keep it a secret I don't know if that's a good idea because you will be all over the TV just like now!

"Look I will tell mom and dad when it is confirmed that we are dating! I mean we've never been on a real date before and he didn't asked me to be his girlfriend so nothing is official yet! And you said I was on television!?

"Yeah I recorded for you. Want to watch it?" Sara said

"I don't know.." Jessica said

"oww come on my baby sister is on TV! We have to watch it!"

"Fine "Jessica said

"Great I will get the popcorn!" Sara said and she runs to the kitchen

"It's not a movie or anything!" Jessica shouted after her

"Of course it is, it's a love movie!" Sara shouted back

Jessica just rolled her eyes and walked to the couch in front of the TV. She grabbed the remoter and turned the TV on.

"Don't start without me!" Sara shouted while running to the cough with bowl full of popcorn.

Jessica sighed "here we go then." And she turned on the volume of the TV

_STARSTRUCK_

_Here is your host: Libby Lain!_

_"Thank you marcel! So I got news about or favorite popstar Christopher Wilde. You remembered when he was here to talk about a girl? What was her name again…. JESSICA OLSEN! He told us here live that he never met the girl and didn't have a secret relationship with her or anything. Well now we know popstars lie. So here is the proof. Show them the video marcel! _

_(MARCEL SHOWS VIDEO THAT LIBBY LAIN RECORED AT THE DANCE)_

_He told us that he was crazy about Jessica Olsen! The ORDINARY GIRL just took the heart from the famous popstar. And we thought that only happens in movies! If the couple is will to survive the fame is not known yet. And is Jessica worth it to date a famous guy when she is just an ordinary girl? We will keep you guys up-to-date with chrisseca (Christopher+Jessica) _

_I'm Libby lain and this was starstruck_

* * *

A/N: soo this was it for this chapter! I hoped you liked it. Please review/favorite/follow. Thank you guys~!

Lots of love

Blondiva


	2. Chapter 2 preparations

STARSTRUCK 2: LET'S GET REAL!

Chapter 2

A/N: hi guys, I want to apologize for my late update! I will try to uptdate earlier next time. Thank you guys so much for your reviews/follows/favorites xxx. Let's start with the story!

* * *

_If the couple is will to survive the fame is not known yet. And is Jessica worth it to date a famous guy when she is just an ordinary girl? We will keep you guys up-to-date with chrisseca (Christopher+Jessica) _

_I'm Libby lain and this was starstruck_

"Omg!" Sara screamed. And she jumped of the cough. "They didn't say anything about me!"

Jessica looked at her sister in disbelieve "that's the thing your worrying about? And keep your voice down you will wake mom and dad!"

Saran crossed her arms and sat back on the cough. "Why is everything about you?" she said and she flipped her hair back.

"You think I asked for this!? I don't even want to be on TV!" Jessica screamed now

"Then why are you still dating Christopher?" Sara screamed back

"I told you it's not confirmed that we are dating! Do you ever listen to me?" Jessica screamed and she stood up and walked to the stairs "I'm going to bed now."

"Yeah you are such a hero walking away from a fight." Sara said sarcastically

"I just don't want to wake up mom and dad!" Jessica screamed from upstairs. She walked in her room and slammed the door shut. "Stupid-stupid Sara!" she said to herself and she walked to her bed and sat down with her hands in her hair. "Is it seriously a good idea to go out with Christopher?" She thought and she let out a sigh. She sat up straight and looked at the clock "00:21 I better chance and go to bed." She said and she walked to the bathroom. After she was done she went to bed and stared at the ceiling. She smiled when she thought about tonight then she turned to her right side and closed her eyes. "Christopher." She mumbled.

**_next day_**

Jessica woke up from the sunlight that came through the window. She opened her eyes slowly and moaned. She sat up and looked at the clock. 10:30. she moaned again and leaned her head to the wall. She closed her eyes and whispered: "10:30." It took her 1 minute to realize. "10:30! My date with Christopher!" she ran to her closed and opened it then she started to throw cloths out of it. "no-no-no-no." Jessica said frustrated.

"What are you doing?" Jessica heard a familiar voice say.

She looked up and saw her mom standing in the door opening in a bathrobe with a cup of coffee in her hand.

"You know you don't have to go to school today, right?" her mother said

Jessica sighed "yes I know that mom. "She took a fluffy dress from her closet and held it in front of her chest. She looked at it from the mirror and sighed then threw the dress away.

"Why are you stressing so much?" her mother asked amazed never imagined that Jessica would care about how she looked

"Just because..-"

"Because she has date." Sara said while walking past the room.

Her mother turned to the direction Sara went and then back to Jessica "you have a date?" she asked

"Sara!" Jessica shouted and she walked past her mom out of the bedroom.

Leaving her mother standing there confused.

When Jessica was downstairs she saw her sister sitting on the table eating her breakfast. She walked up to her and stood in front of her leaving only the table between them.

Jessica crossed her arms "why did you do that?" she asked with a fake smile

"Did what?" Sara asked nonchalant while continuing eating her cornflakes

Jessica sighed "I just told you yesterday that I don't want to tell mom and dad about my relationship." She whispered

"That's why I didn't tell them about you dating CHRISTOPHER WILDE." Sara shouted the last part.

"You're doing this on propose, aren't you?" Jessica asked

"maybe." Sara answered and she continued reading her favorite magazine 'starstruck'

Before Jessica could answer, her dad came in "did you notice there is a fancy car parked in front of or house?"

"What a confidence!" Sara said sarcastically keeping her eyes on the magazine

Jessica's mouth felt open "H-how late is it? She asked

Her dad looked at his watch "10:58." He answered "why do you ask?"

"You're laaaate." Sara sang still reading

"Late for what?" her father asked

But Jessica didn't hear that because she already ran upstairs.

"No-no-no-no. How could this happen I'm never late." She said to herself while running up the stairs

When she opened her door she didn't even noticed her mom wasn't their anymore.

She ran to her closet and picked a random outfit from her closet and puts it on. Then she brushed her hair and again ran downstairs.

"Bye mom bye dad." She screamed and she ran to the door

"Wait Jessica where are you-"her mother said

"I promise mom I will be home at nine." Jessica walked to her mom and gave her a kiss on the check

"But Jessica you-"

"Mom." Jessica started and she looked her mother right in the eye "please trust me."

"Jessica..." Her mother sighed

"Please mom I promise I will tell you later." Jessica begged her mom

"Promise me you won't do anything stupid." Her mother answered

Jessica bit her lip "I promise" and she smiled

"Quit the sentimental stuff. I'm trying to read a magazine." Sara shouted from the kitchen.

Jessica rolled her eyes and gave her mom a hug "bye." She said and she walked outside.

"My little girl is growing up." Her mother whispered when Jessica left

**…**

Jessica walked to the car blue car and saw that Christopher just stepped outside of it.

"What are you doing?" Jessica asked

"Well I was about to pick you up." He answered

"No need I'm already here." She said and she stepped inside

Christopher looked at her confused and he shakes his head "I will never understand that girl." And he went to his car.

* * *

A/N: This was chapter 2! I hoped you liked. In the next chapter their official first date! Pleas follow/review/favorite thank you guys xx.

Lots of love

Blondiva


	3. Chapter 3 a date with a superstar part 1

STARSTRUCK 2: LET'S GET REAL!

Chapter 3

A/N: Hi guys it's me again! In today's chapter Christopher and Jessica's OFFICAL FIRST DATE! Thank you guys for you reviews. Let's start their date…

* * *

_Christopher looked at her confused and he shakes his head "I will never understand that girl." And he went to his car._

When Christopher sat down in the car he looked at Jessica, who was staring out of the window. He sighed and turned on the motor.

When they were driving for already five minutes Jessica still hasn't said anything and Christopher became kind of annoyed.

"Are you mad at me or anything?" he asked without taking his eyes of the road.

Jessica sighed and looked at Christopher. "I'm not mad okay? I just feel a little bit down…"

Christopher looked at Jessica for one second "why? You're going on a date with a really handsome and famous super star. You should be thrilled" Christopher's blue eyes were twinkling from amusement.

Jessica laughed a little and hits him soft on the shoulder "you wish."

Christopher smiled "but seriously why are you feeling so down?"

Jessica sighed "I got sort of in a fight with Sara." She bites her lip and looked out of the window again.

Christopher frowned his eyebrows "that what sisters do all the time, right?"

Jessica stroke her brown hair out of her eyes "yeah, but this is kind of different."

"You know, I have 2 older sisters and they fought all the time. But after all they always made up." He looked at Jessica again. "I'm sure it will go the same with you and Sara." He grabbed his sunglasses that he wore last night and puts them on. "Let's just enjoy today." He turns on the radio and sings along with the song.

Jessica smiled and looked at the sun "maybe he is right." She thought. "Maybe I should just enjoy today." She looked at Christopher again who was singing and bouncing along on the music. She just couldn't help but laugh.

And so the 'almost couple?' drove to the beach of Los Angeles.

Christopher parked the car in the parking a lot "were here." He said while turning of the moter.

"We're going to the beach?" Jessica asked.

Christopher smiled and took of his sunglasses "and that without disguise." He stepped out of the car.

Jessica rolled her eyes and stepped out of the car too. She looked around and saw it was really busy although she didn't saw reporters she still felt like they've been watched.

Suddenly Christopher stood next to her and stoke out his hand. "Let's go?" he asked

Jessica smiled and took his hand "yes."

The 'couple?' was now walking hand in hand to the beach.

"Want to get some ice cream?" Christopher asked while pointing at the ice store

Jessica looked up at Christopher and nodded "yeah that's good."

Christopher smiled "alright you just wait here I'm going to get you some." He walked away but then turned around and walked back. He strokes his hand through his hair "by the way what flavor do you want?"

Jessica couldn't help but laugh "strawberry pleas." She said while laughing.

Christopher nodded and walked away again. "I'm such an idiot!" he thought.

Jessica watched how Christopher walked away and she smiled "this going to be a long day." She thought.

Suddenly a woman with a microphone and a camera man were running to Jessica.

"Your Jessica right?" the women asked while she puts the microphone in front of Jessica's mouth so she could talk in it.

"yes." Jessica asked skeptical. The women she was talking to wore a black blazer and long black pant. Her light blond hair came to her shoulder.

The women pull the microphone to her again. "Well Jessica there is one question we all want to know. How is it to date Christopher!?"

Jessica didn't saw that question coming "what?" she asked in disbelieve. "Why do you want to know?" she asked

The women didn't saw THAT coming. "w-well this is my job." She answered.

"And what are you going to do if we are a couple?" Jessica asked "are you going to ruin or relationship?" she started to get angry.

The woman was shocked by her reaction "n-no I just want to…-"

She couldn't finish her sense because Christopher interrupted "what's going on here?" he asked with to strawberry ice creams in his hand.

"Christopher!" the women said happy "nothing is going on! I just had a nice little chat with Jessica." The women smiled.

Christopher handed the ice creams to Jessica. "Please stay away from her." He said.

"But Christopher, the fans want to know more about her and your relationship." The women asked obviously annoyed.

"Not now. Stay away." Christopher took one of the ice creams from Jessica and grabbed her right hand and pulled her away from the reporter.

"Do you know here?" Jessica asked while being pulled.

Without looking at her Christopher answered. "She is a famous reporter in LA. I think she followed me here." Christopher looked at her "that's why I always were disguise around her, so she won't recognize me.

Jessica pulled her hand away and stood still "So you're saying this is my fault?" she was kind of angry now. First she was questioned by a reporter and now Christopher says it's her fault that the women bugged them.

Christopher turned around and "what are you talking about? I've never said I blame you! I'm just saying that I used to disguise and now I don't anymore." He sighed "because I don't want a certain person to think I'm embarrassed to be seen with her."

Jessica sighed "let's just enjoy or date, okay?" she walked past Christopher and sat down on a near bench.

"Okay that girl has serious mood swings!" he thought when he walked up to Jessica and sat down next to her.

The two ate their ice cream in silence.

Until two teenage girls around Jessica's age walked up to the Christopher.

"OMG! You are Christopher wilde!" the blond girl shouted.

"Can I have you photograph please!" the other girl begged.

Christopher looked at Jessica for a moment but she was looking the other way.

So Christopher turned to the girls again "sure I will give you my photograph."

The girls jumped up and down from happiness the blond girl even grabbed her camera and asked for a picture.

Christopher took the photo with the girls and that sure didn't go unnoticed by his other fans.

"that's Christopher wilde!"

"I want to take a picture with him too!"

"I LOVE YOU CHRISTOPHER."

Soon Christopher was surrounded by his fans who all wanted to take a picture with their favorite popstar.

Jessica was still eating here ice cream on the bench.

She looked at Christopher for a moment and saw Christopher looked her way too. Fast je turned around and ate the last part of her ice cream.

She wanted to get up for a nice little walk so Christopher could talk with his fans but was stopped when a girl with black glasses and brown hair stood in front of her.

"You are the girlfriend of Christopher right!? JESSICA OLSEN!" the girl asked exited

"W-well actually I…" Jessica wanted to correct the girl that they are not dating but now that the fans noticed that the actually girlfriend of Christopher was here, a lot of fans ran her way.

"You're Christopher's girlfriend, right?"

"How is it to date a popstar?"

The fans were all really nice to her but also really loud. Jessica has to cover her ears from her noise the fans make.

Luckily Christopher helped her "sorry guys no questions for Jessica today." He winked at her "we're just enjoying or stay at the beach. So should you, so please leave us alone?"

Some people nodded and waved Christopher goodbye. But there are also some people that just kept pushing.

"Christopher you can't leave us!"

"Christopher I just want one more picture."

Christopher looked at Jessica and nodded at her.

Jessica didn't know what this meant but before she could think about it Christopher grabbed her arm and pulled her with him to the car.

'here put those on!" Christopher handed her sunglasses and pushed her inside.

"I thought we agreed no disguise!" Jessica told him

Christopher went in the car and puts on his hat "so you wanted to stay there were people were bugging us the whole time." Christopher asked annoyed.

"That's not the point!" Jessica yelled "the point is that we are wearing disguise even if we agreed to no wear it!"

"We had no choice okay!" Christopher started the motor and drove away fast.

"Of course we had a choice! You could also just pull me out of the crowd and then dumped me in the car like I'm a sack potato without having sunglasses put on my face!" Jessica took of her sunglasses and throws them on the floor.

Christopher sighed "if I would do that than they would follow our car."

"Like putting on sunglasses will help me not to be recognized!" Jessica looked out of the window.

"I just wanted to protect you from my fans!" Christopher jelled now too.

Jessica looked at Christopher "well I don't need your protection!

* * *

A/N: Sooo this was chapter 3 already! I hope you liked it. In this chapter they have a fight again. But I think that's good! In a lot of fanfics you see Jessica acting all lovelydovely and that's just not her! So I what I want to says is that Jessica is still Jessica. Hope that this is cleared up in this chapter. Up to the next one

Lots of love

Blondiva


End file.
